Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, various data storage systems may be employed to protect such electronic content. Unfortunately, if the data storage system is distributed across multiple physical devices and the data is stored in a high availability fashion (e.g., via multiple redundant copies), procedures must be put in place to ensure the coherency of the multiple redundant copies.